memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Archer (NX-77197)
|registry=NX-77197 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=William Telford (2371-2373) Marcia Taylor (2373-present) |launched=2371 |status=Active (2371) |altimage= }} The USS Archer (NX-77197) was a midrange light cruiser starship of the built by the Federation Starfleet , commanded by Captain Marcia Taylor. (''Star Trek: Archer'') Ship's motto Construction history Keel laydown Construction began on the USS Archer in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards along with her sister ships, USS Intrepid, USS Bellerophon and USS Pathfinder, under the direction of Admiral Patterson Yorktown was the second ship of the class built after the Intrepid herself, and in early 2371, Archer was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Marcia Taylor. Service history Shakedown cruise Following the launching ceremony, Captain Marcia Taylor took Archer on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Archer stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Archer's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. Open war Battle of Tyra While the large task force that destroyed the shipyards of Torros II, the seventh fleet was assigned to the Tyra system to defend the system from the approaching Dominion/Cardassian forces. The Archer was assigned to the Seventh Fleet to defend the system as well they met a much larger force then Intel suggested and Captain Taylor those she and her crew fought bravery and valiantly she had to give the order to retreat after the destruction of the and the death of Rear Admiral Borren D'Gret and his crew. Defense of Sector 432 Battle of Rumarda Operation Return Raid on Coridan Invasion of Betazed Second Battle of Vulcan Battle of Benzar First Battle of Chin'toka Third Battle of Vulcan Second Battle of Chin'toka Battle of Cardassia Technology information Crew manifest Senior staff *'Commanding officers' **Captain William Telford (2371-2373) **Captain Marcia Taylor (2373-present) *'Executive officers' **Commander Marcia Taylor (2371-2373) **Commander John Martin (2373-present) *'Second officer/Science officer' **Lieutenant T'Shar (2373-present) *'Chief engineers' **Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams (2371-2373) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2373-present) *'Chief of security/Tactical officer' **Lieutenant Jack Mason (2371-present) *'Chief operations officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Y'Nar Ellis (2371-present) *'Chief conn officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Jamie Kaye (2371-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Doctor Paul Langford (2373-present) Engineering division Security division Medical division MACO detachment Baker Squadron Science division Auxiliary craft Shuttlecraft Fighters *Arrow light fighters *F-103 Excalibur heavy fighters *HF-66A Thunderbolt VII heavy fighters *Hellcat V medium fighters Bombers *F/A-76 longbow bombers Technology information Tactical systems The USS Archer has 14 type-X phaser arrays and 4 photon torpedo launchers, like all other Intrepid class starships. Notes The Archer was designed to hold up to 200 crewmembers and was 344.5 meters in length. she was one of the fleet's most powerful and fastest vessels. The ship's folding nacelles allow warp drive without the damaging the space continuum and for short amounts of time can reach warp 9.975. Some of the modification made to the vessel included power relays on some decks using Asgard technology while the EPS system and backup made use of Tollan power conservation technologies. Deckplan Deck 1 *main bridge *captain's ready room *conference lounge Deck 2 *mess hall *captain's dining room (converted to galley) Deck 3 *crew quarters *captain's quarters Deck 4 *cargo bay 2 starboard *Crew quarters *Transporter rooms 1 and 2 *Hazard Ops Deck 5 *Sickbay *Medical lab Deck 6 *Holodeck 2 *Crew quarters Deck 7 *Brig Deck 8 *Astrometrics (built 2374) *Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 *Crew quarters *Shuttle Hangar Deck 10 *Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 *Main Engineering Deck 12 *Command Console *Secondary command processors *Life support systems Deck 14 *Stasis chamber Deck 15 *Plasma relay room Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships